shaman king
by ak200
Summary: this is my own version of the shaman king story i hope you like it more will follow soon.


Centuries ago there lived a shaman called zeek, he was just a normal shaman all he ever did was pray at temples and also command spirits but no one ever knew about that.

A shaman can control, command or communicate with spirits.

One day zeek went into the temple and over herd someone talking about a tournament in a village called dobby village so he had decided to enter and check it out, when he entered he fought his way to the final fight he had herd what the prize was but he never wanted it he just wanted to win and be known as the best.

Hours had gone through the fight and at the end zeek was victorious but if it had lasted any longer he thought that he wouldn't of won. As he was getting the first prize he was crowned as the shaman king, and he had joint with the ruler of all of the spirits known as the king of ghosts and as they joined into one he began to have visions of the world being corrupted by the people in the world.

He asked one of the members of the shaman committee when the next tournament would be held ad he was told it would be in the next 500 years.

Zeek didn't like that only because he wouldn't be able to defend his title, a few weeks after that he was home praying at the temple when two people came running in screaming for anyone who can help them with there shiki-garmi problems, so as the shaman king he jumped at the chance to help them.

When he got there, there were two strong and stupid shiki-garmi, it took him only a few seconds to deal with them and through that he found that his power has been increased dramatically and the people around him started to call him a monster or a demand but every time he herd that he thought to himself that they are the ones that are the monsters because of the visions that he had. The one day when the weather was so bad no one would dear go out the people decided to be rid of him because his power has grown so powerful he could destroy the world if he wanted, so planed for several months on the best way to be rid of him once and for all, but one of the people was so scared that zeek would kill them he ran outside through the high gales, rain and thunder to warn zeek and doing so he hoped that zeek would spare his life.

Once he told zeek, zeek told him not to be worried and he started to tell him about the 5 elements that connect the world of the living to the spirit world but the man was so confused he had started to wish that he never told zeek, so when zeek's back was turned he told the man that when they try to kill him he will return because he had learnt all 5 points of the unity star.

When zeek was ramberling on about something else the man ran to warn the others but he was stopped by the shiki-garmi that zeek had stopped before but something was different about them last time there eye's were glowing red like blood rushing through water but there eye's this time was as white as snow then zeek's voice came from behind him saying "warn them, if they don't change there way of life they will all die and I shall be the one who will survive" then the shiki-garmi vanished and the weather had changed to sunny blue sky's.

The man ran the rest of the way back and told the rest of the people and they decided to be rid of zeek once and for all so they had to get zeek away from the temple and kill him,

the next day a woman ran to zeek and told him about even more powerful shiki-garmi were just outside the temple's gates and zeek was drawn to power so he believed her but as he walked through the doors an assassin who the people had hired struck zeek and he fell to the floor but the man who zeek had told what he had learnt was the people's leader and when he took one look at zeek he didn't believe that zeek was fully dead so that night when everyone was celebrating he stole zeek's body and burnt it in a huge pit fire and from then on what zeek had told him would never leave his mind but he was now satisfied that zeek is now dead but was he because of the 5 elements from the unity star.

Oh sorry my name is Mortimer but my friends call me morty and yes zeek did come back but he came back every 500 years when the tournament was around but he never won the tournament because of one family.

The people's leader decided for his family to be the one's to stop zeek if he try's to return, he has returned 4 times and they had beaten him before he got to the king of ghosts.

I'm just telling you what me and my best friends had gone through and how we had stopped zeek, and this is our story.


End file.
